Across the Universe
by Swoc Elur
Summary: Moze is away at volleyball camp, but is coming home soon! Done to music from Across the Universe the movie , so to Beatles music. YAY!
1. Ned's Side: Waiting

Ned was miserable. All during the summer break Moze had been off at volleyball camp in

Florida. Her leaving made Ned's summer excruciatingly boring, and so he spent most of his

time writing Moze letters about things he felt, what he had been up to and well wishes. He

closed every note with "Love, Ned" and then sealed it up, placed a heart stamp in the top of the

envelope, and brought it out to the mailbox. Cookie laughed at him for this routine.

"Love sickness is a horrible way to spend time. You need to spend your time doing things that

are more productive, other than just writing sick love notes every day to _Moze_. Perhaps, you

could spend that time, oh, I don't know, with your _other_ best friend?" Cookie looked at Ned

hopefully. Ned sighed. He really wanted to go back inside and stay out of the sun, so he was not

sun burnt when Moze got home. He could just imagine her laugh when she saw him. _Although_ he

thought _maybe that would not be too bad. _He grinned as he thought more of her laugh, then heard a cough. Cookie was watching him.

"Hello! Earth to Ned! Get out of your mind and over to the water park in fifteen minutes! I will be

counting!" Ned blinked, then turned and walked into his home to go get ready. Cookie did make

a valid point. He was making his own summer miserable because he was pining over Moze being

away. He needed to have some fun in the sun before there was no time or sun to have fun in.

He could just not take his mind off Moze since, on the day she was leaving for Florida, she told

him that she loved him then kissed him. Of all the times they had kissed, this one had really

meant something. Then she left. But before she did, Ned promised to write to her every day.

_Close your eyes, and I'll kiss you_

_Tomorrow I'll miss you_

_Remember I'll always be true_

_And then while I'm away_

_I'll write home every day._

_And I'll send all my loving to you_

**Author's Note: Not my best, I just had the idea so I decided to try and work off of it. I already have the second chapter written as well!**


	2. Moze's Side: Camp

Volleyball camp had been fun for Moze, but she was glad it was almost over. She wanted to go home and see Ned. She had told him she loved him the day she left, and she needed to be sure nothing changed his mind while she had been gone. What if Suzie had come back? What if he found someone else? _I have to stop working myself up_. She told herself. _"What if-ing" is not going to make me feel any better. _ She sighed. If Ned had not loved her anymore, he would have stopped sending letters to her. Every day, she received a letter from him in the mail, signed "Love, Ned" with a heart stamp. If that does not mean he still loves her, than what does? Moze had already begun to pack for home, even with three more days left of camp. She was ready to go home.

A few girls whom Moze had befriended loved to hear stories of Ned when they were at lunch or on free time, and their favorite story is about Ned and the Weasel falling through the ceiling with a pile of garbage on the weigh in day for the recycling contest. He had lost the guide, which is why he was in the ceiling in the first place. The other girls loved how Moze told the story, and how she was able to describe the moment with so much detail, so it was almost as if they had been there as well. But, there was a limit to how many Ned stories they could hear, and, though there were a lot that were all very entertaining, they did get sick of hearing Ned's name all the time. Still, they could not blame her for being so love sick. Moze showed them a picture she had of him, and he was pretty cute.

Moze sighed again. Being certain Ned loved her made her want to go home even more. Still, only three more days. She just had to keep telling herself that. _Three more days…_

_It won't be long, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It won't be long yeah, yeah, yeah_

_It won't be long yeah _

'_Till I belong to you_


	3. Ned's Side: Surprise

Ned had to admit, the water park _was_ fun with Cookie. He managed to forget how much he missed her for about a half hour. Cookie was smug.

"See, I _told_ you you needed to have a little more fun, instead of pining around." Ned sighed.

"Thanks, Cookie. I guess I needed that. But still…." His voice faded off, and his eyes began to glaze over. Cookie glared.

"_NO MORE MOPING!" _he yelled. "She's going to be home in no time anyways. If you have fun, it'll feel a lot faster." Again, Ned sighed. He was still right. Besides, Moze was having fun at volleyball camp anyways.

"Race you to the tube slide." Ned grinned at Cookie, whose face lit up. They both spun around to start running, but slammed directly into a familiar face.

"S-Suzie!" Ned stuttered. _What was she doing here! She can't interfere with Moze and I again. Man she looks stunning. Shut up, Ned! Focus on how to get rid of her. I can't do that, look at her. _Ned's head overflowed with thoughts, and the world grew black around the edges…

"NED!" Someone yelled. His eyes flew open to see who called his name. Three anxious faces hovered over him; Cookie, Suzie, and a lifeguard. "Oh my god, are you ok?? What happened?" Suzie asked, in a panic. Ned blinked. Suzie was still there when he opened his eyes, and he sighed.

"Wha-" he started to ask. Cookie looked amused.

"You fainted." He said, biting back a laugh. Suzie shot him a look, and he quickly swallowed his amusement.

"Are you ok?" she asked, as she held out her hand to help him up. He eyed her hand cautiously, then took it and pulled himself up. His heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." He forced a smile. _Why is she HERE??_ His head began to spin again, as he tried to figure out his emotions. He turned to Cookie, who was wearing a very fake smile. "Cookie and I were just about to go. I, uhh, have some things I need to get done. Nice seeing you. Bye." Ned spun around, snatched up his towel, and walked as quickly as he could without running out of the park.

For the first day since Moze was gone, he did not write her a letter.

_Yesterday,_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh I believe in yesterday. _

**Sorry it took me SO long to post a new chapter. I have been kinda busy, and not feeling all that creative. I'm also sorry they're so short. If it wasnt, I probably would never would get another posted! (: Thanks for reading**


End file.
